Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again
by baileybeagle
Summary: McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and dosen't think she notices. Abby feels him glancing at her and yells at him.
1. Breaking Rules

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 1: BREAKING RULES...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Timothy McGee had been sent down to help Abby in her lab.

He kept stealing glances at her...he couldn't help it. He thought she was so beautiful and had never stopped loving her.

"Timothy McGee, if I have to tell you again..." Abby warned.

"What have you got, Abs?" Gibbs said walking into the lab with her favorite drink.

"Someone who keeps staring at me and doesn't think I know." Abby said and Gibbs glared at McGee.

McGee looked up to see Gibbs glare at him and quickly got back to the task he was working on.

"Do you have anything for me, Abs?" Gibbs repeated. "No, not yet, Gibbs." Abby told him and Gibbs turned to leave.

"If I hear again you're not letting Abby get her work done, you will be dragged by up to the Bullpen, understand?" Gibbs said stopping by McGee on the way out.

"Yes, boss." McGee replied and Gibbs left.

Tim couldn't help it and stole one more glance.

"Okay, that's it! Get out!" Abby yelled and tried to push him out of her lab.

"Abby, wait," McGee started to protest turning to face her.

"What? You've been looking over at me all day?" Abby said, hands dropping to her sides.

"I-I..." Tim began, but seemed unable to finish.

"What, McGee? Spit it out!" Abby yelled at him.

"Th-the reason I've b-been stealing glances all day is, because..." Tim began again and stuttered just as bad as he had when he first joined the Gibbs team.

He still seemed unable to finish what he was trying to tell her.

"What?" Abby asked getting more irritated by the minute.

"Istillloveyou," McGee's words came out in jumble.

"What?" Abby asked confused and worried about her best friend.

"I still love you...I-I never stopped." McGee told as he reached out to grab her hand.

"Ti-Timmy..." Was all she said, before he couldn't hold back any longer...

He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on the lips.

She started to kiss him back until...

"Rule 12, McGee!" Gibbs said coming back to the lab from his visit with Ducky.

"Ne-never date a co-worker." McGee automatically but his eyes didn't leave Abby's.

The spell was broken and Abby let go of McGee when the computer beeped. Abby walked up beside, Gibbs and began talking very fast about the D.N.A. evidence.

He got back to work, she had not said I love you back...but she had returned the kiss. He just sat there staring, but not seeing.

"Thanks, Abs. McGee get back to work and if I catch you kissing again..." Gibbs began.

"You won't boss." McGee promised and Gibbs left the lab, soon they heard him get on the elevator.

"McGee..." Abby began, but when he turned in his seat and faced her, the rest of what she was going to stay was forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Abby..." Tim began.

"For what," Abby asked.

"Distracting you from your work," Tim told her.

"I'm always a little distracted when you're here in the lab with me." Abby told him with a smile.

"Really," Tim asked and Abby nodded.

**IN THE BULLPEN...**

Unknown to Abby or McGee they were being watched.

"If they don't get back to work soon, I'm going to go down and pull McGee back up here." Gibbs mumbled.

Ziva and Tony looked over at Gibbs, then each other. They were trying to figure out what Gibbs meant about what he just said.

Tony shrugged and they got back to work, the day seemed to drag on.

Finally the end of the day arrived.

Tony and Ziva headed down to the lab, they got there just as Abby was locking the door.

**OUTSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

"What are you doing down here?" McGee asked.

"Well, McTrouble, we heard the boss say something and wondered what you had done." Tony told him.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs, said, 'If they don't get back to work, I'm going to go down and pull McGee back up here.' What did he mean by that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Gibbs walked in on McGee kissing me." Abby admitted.

"McChoirboy, breaks real 12." Tony said with a whistle.


	2. Talking And The Next Day

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 2: TALKING & THE NEXT DAY...**

**PARKING GARGE AT NCIS...**

Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee headed out. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy were already thankfully gone.

They reached the parking lot and got into their cars, each of them heading for home.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

An hour after Abby got home got home; she couldn't find anything she wanted to do.

She had had dinner and picked up, but she kept thinking about what had happened earlier in the day.

Abby was confused now...

Timothy McGee had told her, that he had never stopped loving here and then he had kissed her.

She had kissed him back, but had never had a chance to tell him that she still loved him to

Before Gibbs had come in, then after Gibbs had left they had been busy the rest of the day and she had never got a chance to talk to him.

Then as they were leaving they had been cornered by Ziva and Tony.

She needed to talk to someone, so she picked up the phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"Hey, its Abby...Can I come over so we can talk?" Abby asked, once he picked up and after receiving her answer...

She grabbed her keys, jacket and purse.

It didn't take her long and she reached his apartment, when she got out of the car and looked up. She could see him standing in the doorway.

She hurried up the stairs and he stood back to let her in.

**MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

"What's wrong?" Tim asked her as she began to pace back and forth.

"Today you kissed me and told me you loved me." Abby said.

"I do love you." Tim said as he took her by the hand and pulled her down on the couch.

"Tim, if we start dating again we will be breaking rule 12..." Abby said not looking him in the eye.

"We already crossed the line and started to break that rule, when I kissed you today." Tim told her.

"I-I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused." Abby said and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes, since most things didn't make her cry.

"I'm sorry, Ab." Tim said and pulled her into a hug and finally Abby pulled back to look at his face.

"I guess I just..." Abby began, then throwing caution to the wind; she leaned in and kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a minute Tim pulled back.

"What" Tim asked and now it was his turn to be confused.

"Tim, I don't love you like a puppy...I-I was just scared." Abby told him and kissed him again, this time with more passion.

She began to unbutton his shirt as they kissed, Tim put a hand over hers to stop her and pulled away looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tim asked pulling back.

"Yes." Was all she said as she took off his shirt and kissed him again.

After a while their clothes were thrown aside and they lay on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I actually forgot how much I missed us together like that." Abby whispered.

"I know, I think we're way past breaking rule 12 now." Tim said and Abby laughed.

He then pulled a blanket down around them, wrapped his arm around her and they were soon asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

There was a loud ringing and Tim jumped, before realizing it was his phone.

For a minute Tim was confused, and then looked to where Abby still lay on top of him. Abby groan and reached out like she was trying to turn off an alarm.

"McGee." Tim said into the phone.

"McGee, where the hell are you," Barked the voice of Gibbs, it was then that McGee looked at the clock and realized they had overslept.

"B-boss... I-I overslept. I'll be there soon." McGee said.

"You better be if you expect to still have a job!" Gibbs said and the line went dead.

"Abby...Abby," He said gently shaking her.

She woke up and looked at him and then remembering what had happened, she sat up straight.

"Ow...Ab, watch it." Tim told her as the blanket fell away.

"I have to go home and change my clothes; I'll meet you at work." Abby said, then getting up she grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed, before heading for the door.

"Abby, wait a second," Tim called and she looked back at him. "What happened last...?" Tim began.

"I don't regret it." Abby told him and left, closing the door behind her.

Tim got up, stiff and sore. He went to get ready for work.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Tim couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Why such a big smile, McLate?" Tony asked when Tim finally reached his desk and set his pack down. "No reason." Tim told him.

"Was it..." Tony began, but was cut off him off with a glare.

One that wasn't missed by Gibbs...

"You're late." Gibbs growled looking over at Tim.

"I know, I'm sorry...I overslept." Tim said.

**LUNCHTIME...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Ziva took the elevator downstairs to Abby's lab.

"McGee wasn't the only one who was late." Ziva said and Abby jumped.

"What?" Abby asked a little distracted.

"McGee, wasn't the only who was late. Why were you late?" Ziva asked as Abby turned down her turned down her music.

"I overslept." Abby said, thinking she might as well tell Ziva the truth.

"That's what McGee said too. Were you by any chance with him?" Ziva asked and Abby a light shade of red.

"I went over to his place after work last night after work to talk to him." Abby replied. "What happened?" Ziva asked.

Reluctantly Abby told her the story of what had happened the night before, after she went to see Tim.

"Hey, Ab..." Tim said walking into Abby's office.

"Hello, McGee." Ziva said with a knowing smile.

"Y-you told her?" Tim asked.

"No...She guessed." Abby told him.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Ziva said and walked out of the office, leaving just Abby and Tim.

"Hey..." Tim began.

"I told you that I don't regret last night." Abby said...

"Abs," Gibbs called entering the lab.

"Coming," Abby called coming out of her office with Tim right behind her.

"McGee, what are you doing down here?" Gibbs asked.

"Just heading back to my desk, boss," Tim replied.

"Stop," Gibbs said and Tim turned around, with a feeling that he knew what was coming.


	3. After The End Of Another Day

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 3: AFTER THE END OF ANOTHER DAY...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"B-boss," Tim asked.

"I need to talk to you two." Gibbs said.

"What about," Abby asked, trying and failing to sound like her usual chipper self.

"When I walked in on the two of you yesterday..." Gibbs began. "Boss..." Tim began, but one look and Tim fell silent. "I know I walked in on you two kissing yesterday and I never want to see that here at NCIS again, understand?" Gibbs asked.

"What about rule 12?" Tim asked. "Do you understand?" Gibbs repeated. "Yes." Abby and Tim said as they looked at him confused.

"Good." Gibbs said and started to leave.

"What about rule 12?" Tim asked again.

"I think you're a little past breaking that rule, right?" Gibbs asked and disappeared, before either, Abby or Tim could say anything.

"I'm going to kill him." Tim mumbled.

"Who," Abby asked.

"DiNozzo," Tim said and started for the door.

"Wait!" Abby said grabbing his arm.

"What?" He asked, looking back into her face.

"You can't kill, Tony. We're at work. Why don't you stay down here with me to cool off for a while?" Abby asked.

"I've got reports to finish upstairs." Tim told her. "All right, just don't kill, Tony!" Abby called as she heard him get on the elevator.

"Oh dear, is something wrong, Abigail?" Ducky asked walking into Abby's lab.

"No, everything is great. What do you need?" Abby asked.

"I was wondering if I might trouble you to find out what this is for me," Ducky asked.

"Sure." Abby replied and took what he handed to her.

"Thank you, my dear." Ducky said as her turned and walked out of Abby's lab.

On the way out Ducky paused for a moment, as though he wanted to say something; and then just continued out of Abby's lab.

Abby wondered why Ducky he had stopped in the doorway. Then with a shrug, Abby turned up her music once more and started to work on the sample Ducky had brought her.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"McGee, now," Gibbs yelled and headed for the elevator, a few minutes after McGee had returned from Abby's lab.

"McTr..." Tony began, but Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head as he headed for the elevator.

"Sorry, boss. Getting back to work," Tony said, but once McGee and Gibbs were in the elevator...

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk and looked down at her, until she looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw you head downstairs at lunch. Did you go see, Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I did." Ziva told him.

"And..." Tony said waiting for more.

"And what, Tony, I'm trying to get this paperwork done and you should be doing the same thing." Ziva said as she looked back down at her paperwork. "What did you talk about?" Tony asked.

"That is between Abby and me," Ziva told him.

"Come on, Zee-Vah." Tony said drawing out her name.

"I'm not going to tell you." Ziva said.

"Then I'll just have to ask, McGoo." Tony said with a sigh and headed back to his desk.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and McGee followed, once inside. Gibbs pushed a button and then stopped the elevator.

"I meant what I said when I said I don't walk in on the two of you kissing here at..." Gibbs began.

"I know, boss..." McGee began.

"I'm not finished; if you hurt Abby you will have to deal with me, Ziva and Tony. Do you understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, boss. Does that mean you're giving me and Abby permission to break rule 12?" McGee asked.

"What does it sound like to you, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator doors opened.

For a moment McGee just stood there in shock, and then headed back to his desk.

**BACK IN THE BULLPEN...**

"Hey, McGoo..." Tony began.

"Back to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs said sitting down.

Tony looked over at McGee and noticed he looked a little happier.

"Now," Barked Gibbs and with one look at Gibbs, Tony leaned over his paperwork.

The rest of the day was slow, just as it had been the day before. They had finished the case and now worked on paperwork.

The day seemed to drag by and then one by one they left.

McGee was just unlocking the door to his car when...

"Timmy?" Said a voice from behind him and Tim spun around to see Abby.

"Abby?" Tim asked.

"Ziva, told me as we walked out of the building that Gibbs pulled you into the elevator..." Abby began.

"Yeah, he just reminded me not to kiss you here at NCIS again. Then he told me not to hurt you." Tim told her and she looked into his eyes. "We're not in trouble. Gibbs, gave you permission to break rule 12?" Abby asked.

"Sounds like it. Is there something else?" Tim asked and she looked away.

"I-I..." Abby began.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Tim asked in concern, as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I just don't want to go home alone tonight. Because last night I had an amazing night, it's the best I've slept in a long time. The last time I slept that good is the last time we were together." Abby told him and he just looked at her. "Ab..." Tim began.

"Nev...Forget, I said anything." Abby said and had just gotten to her car fumbling with her keys to unlock the door. "Then don't." He said from behind her and this time it was her turn to spin around.

"What?" Abby asked. "Then come over to my apartment tonight." Tim told her and she smiled looking like her normal self. "Thanks, Timmy. I just have to go home and get a couple things." Abby said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Remember what I said!" Gibbs said heading to his own car, making them jump.

Gibbs got in his car and drove off. Tim headed home and Abby head


	4. Things Will Be Different This Time

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 4: THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Things will be different this time." Abby said with her head on his shoulder as they lay in his bed.

"Really, how," Tim asked.

"Because...I'm not afraid anymore," Abby said and he wrapped his arm around her.

"That's good." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Did you set your alarm so we're not late for work tomorrow?" Abby asked. "Yes, I did." He said as she turned her head and his lips met hers.

Things started to heat up for the second time that night and after a couple of hours they fell asleep side by side.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

McGee walked in and dropped his bag, then set to work on his computer.

"Okay, Probie, what's going on with you?" Tony called over to him.

"What do you mean, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Well, you came in yesterday and today with a big smile on your face." Tony said and Ziva smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Can't I just be happy?" McGee asked as he checked his e-mail.

"Does this have some..." Tony began.

"Don't even finish that sentence, DiNozzo." Gibbs said coming into the Bullpen, his coffee in hand.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Two weeks passed with the team working on mostly on paperwork, though they had a few easy cases.

It was a quiet day, until a new case came in.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs called and the three agents got up reaching in their desk and grabbing their bags.

"Where are we headed, boss?" Tony asked, but McGee didn't hear.

McGee thoughts had turned to something Abby had said two weeks ago...

_"Things will be different this time...because I'm not afraid anymore." Abby had said._

Tim smiled as they got into the car.

"Hey, Probie," Tony whispered and Tim looked at him.

"What?" McGee asked, as the smile faded.

"You were smiling again." Tony told him.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

They soon reached the house of the dead marine and began to process everything.

"It looks like he shot her and then shot..." Ziva began.

"I don't think he shot himself. The gun is too far away." Tony said.

Once they had processed the scene and collected evidence.

They headed back to NCIS.

**NCIS...**

"I'll just take the evidence down to, Abby." Tim said leaving the Bullpen and taking the elevator down the lab.

He smiled as he got off the elevator and heard Abby's music.

"Hey, Abby," Tim said.

"Timmy, you haven't been down all morning." Abby said though she was happy to see him now.

"I've been at a crime scene, but I've brought you some evidence." Tim said setting it down.

"All right," Abby said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Abby, remember what the boss said?" Tim asked.

"Yes, he said he didn't want to see us 'kissing' in NCIS again. You always used to like my hugs, what's changed?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," He said and returned her hug.

"Are you going to help me go through this?" Abby asked.

"That's why I'm here." Tim told her as he stepped back and they began to process the evidence.

**LUNCH...**

Tony and Ziva sat at a little cafe not far from NCIS.

"McGoo seems happier in the last couple of days and was smiling just before we left to go to the crime scene." Tony said.

"I know." Ziva told him.

"I wonder if Gibbs gave the permission to break rule 12. Then again McGoo is not really a rule breaker." Tony said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ziva asked.

"Okay...how about us?" Tony said with a smile.

"Tony, there is no 'us.'" Ziva informed him.

**AFTER LUNCH...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"What have you got, Abs?" Gibbs said as he walked in with her Caf-Pow. "Well the gun that killed them was a nine millimeter..." Abby began.

"That's the same gun a cop would use. Did you get any prints?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but you're not going to like it." Abby told him.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

She showed him the picture and it was the dead marine.

"Thanks, Abs." Gibbs said and giving her a kiss on the forehead left the lab.

Abby took a sip of the Caf-Pow, but it just didn't taste right to her and almost came back up.

"Abby, are you okay?" Tim asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm fine, Timmy." She said and got back to work.

He watched her for another minute and then got back to what he was working on.

Through the day he noticed she barely touched her Caf-Pow, which was unusual, because it was still her first one and she would have had several by now.

They worked steadily for the next few hours, until it was time to go home.

Over the last two weeks, Abby had been staying more and more at Tim's apartment.

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

Tim and Abby were sitting on the couch, his arm around her and they were just enjoying each other's company.

They heard a knock at the door and they looked at each other. When the knock sounded again, Tim reluctantly got up and went to answer it.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said when Tim answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"We wanted to talk to you." Ziva said from beside Tony.

"About what," Abby asked from the couch, it wasn't until that point that Ziva and Tony noticed that Abby was there.

"What's going on with you two?" Tony asked, as Tim stepped back to allow them into the apartment.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Well, we noticed that you two having been coming into work together every day for the past two weeks." Tony said.

"We thought it was just the one time." Ziva told them when Abby and Tim looked at each other.

"Thought what, was just one time?" Tim asked.

"Come on, Probie. You didn't think we would figure it out?" Tony asked.

"Figure what out?" Abby asked them.

"That you two have been breaking rule 12. Didn't think you ever broke the rules," Tony told Tim with a smile.

"A couple of weeks ago Gibbs caught us kissing in my lab and told us he never wanted to see us kissing at NCIS again..." Abby began.

"The same day he talked to me in the elevator and told me again. I asked him, 'What about rule 12' and he said, 'What does it sound like to you?'" Tim finished.

"Wait...you mean the boss is letting you break rule 12?" Tony asked.

"That's what he just said." Ziva said with a smile.

After another hour of the four talking and Tony picking on Tim, this earned him a few head smacks from Ziva.

Tony and Ziva left, once again leaving just Tim and Abby again. Abby yawned and headed off to bed.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong...

Her Caf-Pow's didn't taste the same and she was always tired, no matter how much sleep she got at night.


	5. Two Months Later

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 5: TWO MONTHS LATER...**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

Tim brought some evidence down, but when he walked into Abby's lab. He noticed the lack of music and the lights dimmed.

He looked around and didn't see Abby.

"Abby!" He called, but got no answer and began to look around for her.

He finally found her asleep in her office.

"Abby." He said, lightly shaking her.

"Mmmm," Abby moaned.

"Are you..." Tim began, but she jumped up and pushed him out of the way.

For a second he just sat there stunned and then walked down the hall.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, I just wasn't feeling well." Abby replied.

"Do you want to go see, Ducky?" Tim asked.

"No, there is no reason to." Abby told him.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" Tim asked and when she looked at him, she saw the concern in his face.

"No, I was just tired and not feeling good." Abby repeated.

"This isn't like you. Let's go see, Ducky." He insisted.

"I don't need to go see, Ducky. I'm fine now." Abby said as she turned and walked back to her lab.

"Abby..." He began as he walked into her lab.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Abby asked and he noticed she was a little irritated, not at all like her normal chipper self.

"Yeah, I brought down some evidence." Tim told her.

"Great, thanks." She said and began to sift through the evidence after turning on her music.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Tim stepped off the elevator.

He wondered what was wrong with, Abby. Deciding she was just having a bad day, he set to work.

She had not really been in a good mood when they left the apartment and had barely talked to him on the way to work.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said and Tim looked up to see Tony standing in front of his desk.

"What?" Tim asked not really wanting to talk.

"Ha..." Tony started to say.

"It's none of your business." Tim snapped and got back to work.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other surprised.

Tim hardly ever snapped at anyone, after another second Tony headed back to his desk. It was at that moment Gibbs came into the Bullpen.

"McGee, go see Abby." Gibbs told him.

"Boss..." Tim began.

"She wants to talk to you and remember what I warned you about." Gibbs said passing Tim's desk.

With a sigh Tim got up and headed down to Abby's lab, wondering the whole time what she wanted to talk to him about.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Abby!" He called, but she did not turn to face him.

"Hi, Timmy," Was all she said, but it something in her voice worried him.

"The boss said you wanted to talk to me." Tim said and this time when she turned to face him, he noticed she had been crying.

In just a few steps he was in front of her as she tried to wipe away tears.

He then took her hands in his.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked her.

"I-I'm sorry..." Abby told him.

"About what," Tim asked.

"About getting mad at you," She told him.

"It's okay, A..." He began.

"No, it's not. After you went back upstairs, I went to talk to, Ducky, I told him my symptoms for the past couple of months and..." She began.

Then Tim remembered...

_Sick, wanting strange foods, not wanting her Caf-Pows..._

"Y-you're not..." Tim began and she just nodded as she began to sob.

Tim pulled her off the stool and into his arms.

_Pregnant_

He couldn't believe it, though he had known something was wrong.

"It's going to be okay, Abby." He assured her and pulled away a few minutes later, when her sobs had subsided a little.

"What...What are we going to do?" She asked.

"How far along are you? Well, what do you want to do?" Tim asked.

"About two months. I don't know what to do. I want this baby, but I'm scared." She said looking at the floor.

"The...the first night we slept together?" He asked in shock.

"Yes." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him again.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through this together." He said putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him.

"Are you going to be okay if I go back to work?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Abby told him and he turned to leave the lab.

_A BABY WITH ABBY_

He couldn't be happier and he stepped into the elevator.

**THE BULLPEN...**

McGee stepped off the elevator and went to his desk.

"Did you talk to her?" Gibbs asked, coming over and standing beside his desk.

"Yes, boss. Thanks for sending me down there." McGee said and got back to work.

Tony noticed how his attitude had changed after going to see, Abby and wondered what happened to make him so happy. He had also noticed how he had gotten off the elevator smiling and was still smiling now.

They day progressed and continued to work on the case at hand.

After a while Tim decided that while Gibbs was off on a coffee run, it would be a good chance to sneak off and go see Ducky to thank him.

**AUTOPSY...**

"Ah, Timothy, what can I do for you?" Ducky asked as Tim walked into Autopsy.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to Abby." Tim told him.

"Congratulations to you and Abigail." Ducky said with a smile.

"Thanks again." Tim said and left to go to Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"What are you doing back here so soon, Timmy? You only left fifteen minutes ago. "I was just wondering when you wanted to tell everyone" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can just keep it between ourselves and Ducky for now." Abby said and Tim agreed.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked walking back into the Bullpen. "Not sure..." Tony replied.

Gibbs headed for the elevator, but didn't say anything when Tony and Ziva followed him.

Soon all three of them arrived at Abby's lab, where they found Abby and Tim in a deep conversation.

Gibbs cleared his throat and the two spun to face him.

"Hey, Gibbs," Abby said.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs working?" Gibbs asked directing his question at Tim.

"I had to ask Abby about something." Tim replied.

"Care to tell me what about?" Gibbs asked.

"Should we tell them?" Tim asked looking at Abby.

"I guess, let me just go call Ducky and Jimmy." She said heading into her office.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked again. "We'll tell you after everyone is here." Tim told him.

A few minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrived.


	6. A Meeting In Abby's Lab

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 6: A MEETING IN ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Okay, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as Abby and Tim shared another look.

"I-I'm pregnant." Abby whispered looking at the floor.

"Shut your mouth, Tony." Ziva said as she reached over to shut it.

For a moment everyone just stood there in shock, and then the hugs started.

"Congratulations." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the forehead and she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said and next was hugged by Ziva.

"McGeek and Abby going to have a McBaby," Tony said, but it seemed no one had heard him.

"Don't..." Ziva began turning to Tony after a minute and he handed her a ten dollar bill.

"What was that for?" Tim asked.

"Ziva and I made a bet." Tony told him.

"What about," Tim asked.

"When you two would either announce you two were engaged or Abby was pregnant." Tony told him.

"How did you know?" Tim asked. "Well for the past two and a half months...you have been coming to work together and after you told us about Gibbs catching you kissing...we knew it was only a matter of time." Tony replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Abby asked wrapping her arms around Tim and he did the same.

"Tony and Ziva made a bet about us." Tim said.

"What was the bet?" Abby asked.

"They made a bet, after then night they came to the apartment and talked to us." Tim told her.

"What was the bet?" Abby asked again and now that all eyes were on Tony, Tim and Abby.

"We made a bet about when you would announce you were either engaged or pregnant." Tony said for a second time.

"I think everyone needs to get back to work." Gibbs told them after a few minutes.

So after a few more hugs and congratulations, everyone headed back to work.

"McGee, I want you upstairs at your desk." Gibbs said when he reached the doorway and noticed Tim had not followed everyone else.

"Right, boss." Tim said and started to follow.

"See you later, Timmy." Abby said with a smile as Tim walked out of the lab.


	7. Tim And Abby's Fight

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 7: TIM & ABBY'S FIGHT...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Tim sat at his desk lost in his thoughts, finally deciding what to do.

He walked over to Ziva's desk and waited for her to look up in surprise.

"Can you take Abby back to my apartment tonight?" Tim asked.

"Is there a reason she cannot take herself home?" Ziva asked.

"Because I brought her to work and there's something I have to do." Tim answered.

"Yes, I can take her back to your apartment." Ziva agreed.

"Hey, McGee, what's going on?" Tony asked.

Tim was glad Gibbs was nowhere around.

"Nothing, there's just something I have to do after work." Tim told him.

"Is it the reason you haven't really been working since we came back upstairs, McGee?" Said a voice making Tim, Tony and Ziva jump.

"He-hey, boss," Tim said as he turned around.

"Back to work, McGee," Gibbs said and McGee sat back down at his desk.

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

The rest of the day seemed to drag by and Tim didn't know it was over, until everyone was gathering their things to go home.

"Thanks, for taking Abby back to my apartment." Tim said as Ziva passed his desk and she gave him a small nod.

Tim got up and began to gather his stuff, and then he noticed Tony.

"What?" Tim asked as he finished gathering his stuff. "Just tell me what's going on, Probie." Tony said.

"I can't." Tim said and walked to the elevator, Tony watched him go.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Ziva walked into Abby's lab as she finished shutting down her babies. Abby then turned and a surprised look came over her face.

"What's going on? Where's Timmy?" Abby asked.

"He asked me to give you a ride home." Ziva told her.

"Why?" Abby questioned.

"I do not know. He said there was something he had to do." Ziva told her.

Abby gathered her coat, purse and lunchbox. Reaching the parking lot they saw Tim's car driving away and Tony leaning against Ziva's car.

"Do you have any idea where, Tim is going?" Abby asked, spotting Tony.

"I asked him, but he said he couldn't tell me and left." Tony replied and Abby began to worry.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

A few hours later Abby was sitting on the couch talking to Ziva, when the door opened and in walked Tim.

"Where did you go after work?" Abby asked.

"I just had something to do." Tim said not answering her question.

"You didn't answer my question." Abby said, now looking dangerous.

"You'll find out." Tim told her and she left the room.

"I think it is time for me to go." Ziva said and walked out the still open door.

"Abby!" Tim said closing the door and going down the hall.

He found the bathroom door locked and heard crying from inside.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you or see you right now!" Abby told him through the closed door.

"Abby!" Tim called through the closed door and after a few minutes it opened.

"I'm going back to my apartment tonight." Abby told him and started for the front door, grabbing her jacket and purse on the way.

"Abby, wait," Tim said as he went to grab her arm to stop her, but she stepped out of his reach and left.

After attempting to stop her for a few more minutes, Abby caught a cab and Tim just sat down on the couch.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Tim jumped when he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Ab..." He began, and then saw who it was.

"Expecting someone else?" Tony asked.

"Abby." Was all Tim said.

He was not really in the mood to talk to anyone except, Abby...but stepped back to let Tony in.

"Trouble, McGee?" Tony asked.

"We had a fight." Tim said as he and Tony sat down on the couch.

"Well, why don't I take you to her apartment?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Tim told him.

"Come on." Tony said and Tim gathered his jacket, wallet and keys.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

When Tony and Tim reached Abby's apartment, the door was ajar and there was no sound. Tony and Tim took out their guns and made their way into the apartment.

"There's no one here." Tim said, as he and Tony made their way back to Abby's living room.

No one was there, but there had been signs of a struggle...Abby had been kidnapped.

Tony called Gibbs and they stood outside the apartment. It didn't take long for Ziva and Gibbs arrived, but when they did Gibbs did not look happy.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked Tim.

"I-I don't know. We had a fight and she said she was going home to her apartment. When we got here, the door was open and she wasn't here." Tim explained. "I told..." Gibbs began, but was called inside the apartment.

"We'll find her." Ziva assured Tim, but Tim feared he would never see Abby again.


	8. Finding Abby

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 8: FINDING ABBY...**

When there was nothing left to do at Abby's apartment Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim headed back to NCIS.

Tim was quiet all the way there and couldn't help, but to blame himself for Abby getting kidnapped.

He didn't know what would happen if he lost Abby, his thoughts turned to others who had been on the team and lost.

Though there had been almost no evidence at the scene, but when they had all got back to NCIS they began to work.

It seemed weird working without Ziva and Tony bantering...it was like everything had been put on mute.

**A DAY AND A HALF DAY LATER...**

Abby had now been missing for almost two days.

They all worked trying their best to find her. It seemed none of them had gotten any sleep since Abby had been kidnapped.

Tim would drift off to sleep for a few seconds, then he would remember what happened and jerk awake.

Even Tony had stopped calling him names.

Tim saw the fear in every face...knowing the same reflected on his face. Tim knew they were all thinking about the deaths of Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Kate.

He did not realize he had fallen asleep with his head in his arms until...

"Probie, Probie, wake up!" Came a voice sounding far away and someone was shaking him.

"What? Did we find her?" Tim said as he began to wake up.

"No, but it looks like you have a message." Tony said.

Tim rubbed his hands over his face and looked at his computer, sure enough...

"How long have I been asleep?" Tim asked pulling up the message on his computer.

"About an hour," Ziva said from across the room.

"About an...Why did you let me sleep so long?" Tim asked as his fingers hit the keyboard.

"We've been trying to wake you up for about the past twenty minutes." Tony told him.

Tim didn't answer, but put the message on the big screen.

When he opened the message it said:

_You have twenty four hours before she dies..._

With the message was a picture of Abby and a time clock. It had already been one hour since the message had been sent.

Twenty three hours or Abby would be dead.

"Well, get to work!" Gibbs yelled, because they had all stopped at the sight of the message.

Tim got to work trying to find out where the message had come from. Every once in a while, they would glance up at the time clock...

Three hours gone by...

Twenty left...

More time gone...

Ten hours left...

Five hours left...

Half an hour left...

"I've got it!" Tim yelled and they all turned to him.

"Then grab your gear and let's go!" Gibbs ordered, already reaching in his desk.

**A DESERTED APARTMENT BUILDING...**

After a few minutes they had cleared the building.

There had been two kidnappers then searching the building, they finally reached the very top floor and looked in the very last room.

"Abby!" Tim yelled as he and Gibbs walked in the room.

Abby did not answer.

"Come on, Abs, wake up." Gibbs said from beside her as the ropes fell away.

Once the ropes had been cut, Tim picked up Abby and was relieved to hear a small moan.

Tim carried her downstairs, but not once did Abby open her eyes. When they got to the bottom stairs an ambulance that Gibbs had called was waiting. Tim put her on the gurney and after fighting with the EMT's climbed into the back of the ambulance.

While the Tim went to the hospital with Abby...Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all headed back to NCIS.

**NCIS...**

The two suspects were put into the interrogation rooms. Ziva in one room and Tony in the other, they began to question the kidnappers, but they were getting nowhere.

When Gibbs walked into the room where Tony was questioning one suspect, Tony took that as a clue to step outside.

"Why did you kidnap her?" Gibbs said slamming a folder down on the desk and making the suspect jump.

It didn't take long for the guy to break down and say that he had been paid to kidnap, Abby.

On the other side of the two way mirror stood Tony and Ziva watched. They had known that Gibbs would get the guy to talk, but his temper that had seemed to be simmering since Abby's disappearance had at last seemed to be at a boiling point.

When Gibbs came out of the room, he slammed the door as hard as he could.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Tim sat beside Abby's bed and held her hand.

She had not opened her eyes or made another sound since they had rescued her. The doctors had said she was drugged and had also told him she had lost the baby.

He had not wanted to believe that it was true and did not know how he was going to tell her.

A couple of hours before Gibbs had called to see how Abby was. He had also said that they had gotten a confession and picked up a third kidnapper.


	9. Telling Abby The News

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 9: TELLING ABBY THE NEWS...**

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs had found places to sit around the room, while Tim sat by her side holding her hand.

Everyone was asleep when Abby opened her eyes and looked around.

Tony and Ziva in chairs side by side, her head on his shoulder. Gibbs sat in a chair on her right, while Tim sat on her left with his hand in hers.

Looking harder at Tim, she noticed something was wrong. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, but there was also something else that she couldn't place.

"Abby?" Gibbs she heard Gibbs say, that's when everyone woke up and made their way over to the bed.

"H-how do you feel?" Tim asked.

"Better, what's wrong?" Abby asked and everyone turned their attention to Tim.

"Why would you ask if something is wrong?" Tim asked and she knew he was stalling.

"I can see it in your eyes. What happened?" Abby asked.

"We'll come back in a little bit." Ziva said and pushed Tony toward the door, Gibbs followed closing the door behind him.

"Now will you tell me?" Abby asked.

"The doctors said you were drugged..." Tim began and then she saw he was fighting back tears, she didn't want to hear the rest.

"What..." Abby began.

"You...we...lost our baby." Tim finished at last and she jerked her hand away from his.

"Go..." Was all Abby said.

"Abby..." Tim said pleading with her.

"Just go! I don't want to talk to you!" Abby said in a danger voice.

"Abby..." Tim said again.

"This is your fault!" Abby yelled at him.

"My fault, How is this my fault?" Tim asked in surprise.

"I left that night, because of you! They were waiting and kidnapped me when I got home!" Abby yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I went to get something!" Tim said as he started to reach over to wipe the tears, but she slapped his hand away.

"What was so important that night?" Abby asked him.

"It doesn't matter now." Tim told her sadness in his voice.

"It matters, because it was important enough that you couldn't tell me!" Abby yelled at him as the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"If you two don't stop yelling I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse told Tim, before the door closed Ziva, Tony and Gibbs made their way back into the room.

"What was it that you had to get? If you don't want to tell me...then just go!" Abby told him, but he just sat there.

"Abby, you need to calm down." Gibbs warned from beside her.

"Get out!" She told Tim again, with a broken heart Tim got up and walked out of the room.

He had almost made it all the way out of the hospital, when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Timothy, is something wrong?" As a voice he knew stopped him and then he looked up to see Ducky.

"Ducky, What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I was just on my way to see, Abigail. I find I'm surprised you're not in the room with her." Ducky replied.

"I was just going to head home for a while." Tim told the sadness still in his voice Ducky.

After another couple of minutes of talking with Tim, Ducky went to visit Abby.

**OUTSIDE...**

Tim made his way outside; still no one knew where he had gone the night that Abby disappeared.

Where he found a bench to sit on, when he looked up a few minutes later...

"Hey, Probie," Was all Tony said and sat down.

"I told her about the baby." Tim told him.

"Is that why she was yelling at you?" Tony asked and Tim nodded.

**ABBY'S ROOM...**

By the time Ducky arrived to see Abby, she was asleep.

"Jethro, is Abigail okay?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know, Duck. The nurse just had to sedate her." Gibbs said.

"Well she has been through a terrible ordeal. I saw Timothy on my way here; he did not look too well." Ducky said and looked confused.

"Abby lost the baby and she's blaming, McGee." Gibbs explained.

"Ash, I think that would explain everything. I thought that Anthony would be in here as well." Ducky said.

"I think he went to find, McGee." Ziva said sitting down in the chair that Tim had been sitting in, just a little while before.

Ducky and Gibbs left the room, leaving only Ziva sitting beside Abby.

**OUTSIDE...**

"I think I've lost, Abby for good." Tim told Tony.

Tim could feel the tears in his eyes, but tried to hide them.

"What did you go to get her the night she got kidnapped?" Tony asked and with a sigh Tim reached in his pocket.

"This..." He replied and opened the small box.

"A ring, you were going to propose to her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but she left the room and closed herself in the bathroom. Then later when she came out, she left my apartment and I never had a chance to ask her. Now I guess I've lost her forever." Tim told Tony.

For a while Tony and Tim just sat there in silence.

They looked up when they saw a shadow on the ground and there stood Ziva.

"I thought you were sitting with, Abby." Said Tony.

"Gibbs is sitting with her. After you..."Ziva pointed to Tim."...left the nurse had to come in and sedate her." Ziva said.

"Is...Is she doing any better?" Tim asked.

"Well since you had to tell her right after she woke up and they had to sedate her...you figure it out." Ziva said and her voice sounded cold as ice.

"This is all my fault. If I just would have gotten to ask her that night...none of this would have happened." Tim said and it was then Ziva noticed something in his hand.

"What's that?" Ziva asked curious.

"This? Something I bought Abby the night she disappeared." Tim said and Ziva reached down taking it out of his hand.

"Is this..." Ziva began.

"I was going to ask her that night. Now she will probably never want to talk to me again." Tim said and looked down at the ground.

"Why don't we go back inside?" Ziva suggested giving the ring and box back to Tim.

"You go ahead. I'm going home." Tim said and got up.

"I'll give you a ride home." Tony said getting up.

"No, I can drive myself." Tim told him, but Tony had taken his keys.

Ziva watched them go and then headed back to Abby's room.


	10. We Can't Start Over Again

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 10: WE CAN'T START OVER...**

**ABBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"Where are McGee and DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when he spotted Ziva.

"Tony took McGee home..." Ziva began.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"The night Abby disappeared McGee had asked me to take her back to his apartment. He went to get her something and I left when he came back." Ziva said.

"Well, what did he go get?" Gibbs asked agitated.

"A ring," Ziva told him.

"A what," Gibbs started to ask.

"He bought me a ring?" Abby asked still sounding groggy.

"Yes...I saw it." Ziva said as she and Gibbs turned their attention to her.

"Tim...I left that night, because he wouldn't tell me..." Abby began.

"Settle down, Abs." Gibbs said noticing that she was beginning to get upset again.

"I never gave him a chance to explain that night." Abby said starting to get more upset.

"Do you want me to go call Tony and ask him to...?" Ziva began.

"No, I'm not ready to talk to Tim yet." Abby said.

THE APARTMENT OF TIMOTHY MCGEE...

"What if she never wants to talk to or work with me again?" Tim asked.

"Come on, Probie. You just have to give it a little time." Tony said.

"I could've driven myself home." Tim stated.

"Not the way you were looking. You would have probably been in or caused an accident and landed in the hospital." Tony said as there was a knock at the door.

Tim opened the door and there stood Ziva.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I was talking to Gibbs and Abby overheard me." Ziva said.

"She's awake? What did she overhear?" Tim asked.

"I told Gibbs what happened the night she disappeared and she overheard me tell him, what you went to get her." Ziva told him.

"How..." Tim began to say.

"She started to get upset when she heard what you had bought her. She said she's not ready to talk to you yet." Ziva said.

"Yet," Tim asked.

"Yes, do you want us to take you back to the hospital?" Ziva asked.

"No, I'm going to do a few things and go later." Tim said.

"Then Tony and I will leave you to do your few things." Ziva said and pushed Tony toward the door.

"Thanks, Ziva." Tim said with a small smile as the door closed behind them.

**OUTSIDE TONY AND ZIVA...**

"Is it true? What you told, Probie?" Tony asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Yes, why would I lie?" Ziva asked.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Tony asked as they got into her car, but Ziva didn't answer.

Ziva dropped Tony off at home, with a promise to see him the next day when they went to visit Abby.

Then she headed home herself.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Gibbs was sitting in a chair right outside of Abby's room; Abby had gone back to sleep not long after Ziva had left.

Looking up Gibbs noticed McGee coming down the hall and got up to meet him.

"H-hi, boss," McGee said standing in front of Gibbs.

"This is why there is rule 12. I thought I told..." Gibbs began.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. She didn't give me a chance to explain that night..." Tim began.

"McGee?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Abs, what are you doing out of bed?" Gibbs asked.

**BACK INSIDE ABBY'S ROOM...**

She held on to the door frame, before Tim could stop himself he was at her side and though she tried to push him away.

He kept his arm around her, until she was back in bed.

"What are you doing here, McGee?" Abby asked.

"Can we talk?" Tim asked her.

"I..." Abby began.

"I know you're still mad at me, but we need to talk." Tim said and she could see the pleading in his eyes.

"All right," Abby finally agreed and Gibbs left saying he would be back in a little while.

"Abby..." Tim began.

"I should have stayed and let you explain." Abby said cutting him off.

"I should have gone after you when you left. It's all my..." Tim began.

"Stop, it was both our faults, Tim. I should've stayed and we should have talked." Abby said and took his hand.

He looked at her surprised, unknown to either of them Gibbs had called Ziva and Tony.

The three of them stood just outside the door, which was open, just a crack.

"Abby, can you forgive..." Tim began.

"It's my fault that I left and got kidnapped. Then..." Abby began.

"No, it's not your fault. How about we..." Tim began.

"Start over? We've been there twice now and twice something has happened to break us up." Abby told him.

"Just let me finish, okay?" Tim asked looking at her.

"Okay, what?" Abby asked and noticed that he seemed nervous.

"Abby..." Tim began. "What's wrong, Tim?" Abby asked.

"I don't want to start over for a third time. I-I want to move past that." Tim told her.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked confused.

"You asked me earlier,

'What was so important that I had, Ziva, take you home'

that night..." Tim began.

"Yes and you said that it didn't matter." Abby told him.

"I thought it wouldn't matter to you..." Tim told her.

"What wouldn't matter? What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"I had this made for you, but you left that night before I could give it to you." Tim said showing her the ring.

"Is..." Abby began.

"Every time we start to _DATE_ something happens and we break up. So I thought we could skip the dating, since it hasn't worked...Abigail Sciuto, will you marry me?" Tim asked and she just stared at him.

He looked so sincere; she didn't know what to say or what to do. After thinking about it for a minute...

"I'll marry you on one condition." Abby said.

"What's that?" Tim asked her with the first real smile in weeks.

"We don't get married right anytime..." Abby began, they both looked toward the door, when they heard a cheer and noticed it was open just a crack.

Tim walked over to the door, when he opened it there stood Gibbs, Ziva and Tony.


	11. We Almost Didn't Make itBut We Did

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**McGee keeps stealing glances across the lab at Abby and doesn't think she knows. Abby feels McGee glancing over at her and yells at him.**

**CHAPTER 11: WE ALMOST DIDN'T MAKE IT...**

**BUT WE DID...**

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

**NCIS...**

"Hey, Abs, do you have anything for me?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab and setting down her Caf-Pow.

Abby told him what she had discovered about the case they were currently working.

"Thanks, Abs." Gibbs told her.

A marine found dead with a single gunshot wound, it was all pretty simple.

It had been a little a week and a half ago Abby had given up her apartment. Then she and Tim had found an apartment together.

Abby was lost in her thoughts and then...

"Abby." Came a voice from behind her and she turned around, lucky for Tim that he was far enough back that she didn't hit him.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs is off questioning a suspect and I thought I would sneak down here to have lunch with you." Tim said.

Abby and McGee were still dealing with the loss of their child. They also had some other problems to work out, but since Tim had asked her to marry him...

Everything seemed to be getting better. Abby grabbed her lunch and they walked into her office. After they entered her office and she set their lunches on her desk.

Then kissed him...

"Abby, Gibbs said he..." Tim began.

"He said he didn't want to _SEE_us kissing again. Timmy, he's not here." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"What?" Abby asked Tim grabbed her hands.

"Are we interrupting something?" Came Ziva's voice, Tim turned red and Abby spun around.

"N-no," Tim replied.

"I think we were." Tony said and Ziva smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey..." Tony began.

"What is everyone doing down here?" Gibbs asked from the middle of Abby's lab.

"Hey boss..." Tony began.

"I was having lunch with, Abby." Tim said and Gibbs noticed the two untouched lunches.

"We were getting ready to eat, until Ziva and Tony came in." Abby told Gibbs.

"Going back to work, boss," Tony said as he and Ziva headed for the elevator.

Gibbs waited until he heard the elevator doors close then turned to Tim and Abby.

"Remember what I said about you kissing here at NCIS." Gibbs said and walked out of Abby's lab.

"Relax, Timmy, I don't think he knows." Abby told him after hearing the elevator doors close behind Gibbs.

"When do we ask them to be in the wedding?" Tim asked.

"Why not right now? Come on." Abby said grabbing his hand and leading him to the elevator.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked up as Abby and Tim stepped off the elevator.

"Gibbs, can I ask you something?" Abby said as they stopped and stood in front of Tim's desk.

"Sure, what is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle and give me away." Abby told Gibbs.

"I want you to be my best man, Tony." Tim said looking over to Tony.

"Ziva, I want you to be the maid of honor." Abby said as she and Tim looked from face to face, all them agreeing.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

**ONE YEAR TO THE DAY SHE LOST THE BABY...**

"I can't believe it's been a year since we lost the baby." Abby said with her head on his shoulder, as they sat on the couch.

"I know we almost lost each other too." Tim said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Only two weeks until the wedding." Abby said looking up at him and when she did, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"Do you Timothy McGee take Abigail ...?" The minister went on as Tim looked into Abby's eyes.

They recited vows to each other that they had written and when Tim kissed Abby...Tony gave a whistle, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Gibbs.

"I now give to you Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee." The minister said as Tim and Abby walked back down the aisle.

**THE RECEPTION...**

Tim and Abby shared the first dance. Then Gibbs danced with Abby and Tony danced with Ziva.

Tim stood on the side just watching.

"Is that the Abby you were always talking about?" Said a voice from beside him and he looked to see his sister Sarah.

"Yes, that's her." Tim told his sister, looking back to the dance floor as the song ended.

Ziva and Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of the head as the three of them and Abby left the dance floor.

Tony had already told them he was going to make a toast, but was warned if he told one joke...he would get a head smack.

After a while the cake was cut and everyone sat down to eat, but not before...

"I want to make a toast to Abby and Tim McGee...a lot of us here have known them a long time and some of us work with them. They have a hard road to get here...to Mr. and Mrs. Probie." Tony said and after a few more toasts, the reception had ended.

Abby had thrown the bouquet and it had landed in Ziva's hands.

When this happened Tony looked at Ziva and she smiled at him...

**THE END**


End file.
